The Sims Średniowiecze: Piraci i bogaci
}} , |wydanie = |gatunek = Symulacja życia |tryb = |klasyfikacja = |wymagania *PC :*Windows XP/ Vista/ 7, :*procesor Pentium IV 2.4 GHz :*pamięć RAM 2 GB RAM :*Minimum 5.3GB wolnego miejsca na dysku + 1GB na zapisy gry :*karta graficzna 128 MB (GeForce 5900 lub lepsza) *Mac :*Mac OS X 10.5.8 X Snow Leopard lub nowszy :*procesor Intel 2 Duo :*pamięć RAM 2 GB :*Minimum 5.3GB wolnego miejsca na dysku + 1GB na zapisy gry |nośnik = 1 DVD / 1 Blu-ray |sterowanie = Klawiatura, komputerowa|Myszka] |temat = Średniowiecze |motyw = The Sims Średniowiecze }} left|60px jedyny dodatek do The Sims Średniowiecze, którego premiera odbyła się 2 września 2011 roku. Pakiet Przygód The Sims™ Średniowiecze: Piraci i bogaci wprowadza nowe misje, poszukiwanie skarbów oraz setki nowych obiektów dla Twojego średniowiecznego królestwa! Twoja epicka historia zaczyna się, gdy do Twojego królestwa przybywają Piraci z Korsarzynu i Bogaci z Kupczyc. Zaraz po tym następują pojedynki na miecze, afery miłosne, wielkie przygody i tajemnice. Wyrusz na poszukiwanie skarbów, aby odkryć ukryte obiekty. Wybierz się na nowe misje, by pomóc swojemu królestwu w wypełnieniu nowej ambicji. Zmieniaj wygląd swojego królestwa i Simów za pomocą nowych obiektów i strojów w stylu piratów i bogaczy. *Nowe Misje rozwijające historię *Nowe obiekty specjalne – Krzesło Przesłuchań, Stół do szachów oraz sokoły i papugi *Nowe Cechy *Ponad 140 obiektów w stylu Piratów i Bogatych *Nowe stroje i kapelusze pirackie oraz szlacheckie *Możliwość makijażu *Poszukiwanie skarbów, włącznie z mapami, łopatami, rzadkimi skarbami i kilkoma zaskakującymi niebezpieczeństwami *Nowe Obowiązki *Nowe Tytuły *Nowe Towary do nabycia w Kramie Wiejskim Nowe znaczące postacie w grze Konsorcjum Gildii (Kupczyce) * przywódca Konsorcjum Gildii Kupczyc, dostojny otyły szlachcic, ojciec Dziedzica Dacjana Landgraaba. Po zamachu na Spotkanie Pokojowe oskarża Piratów. On i jego syn to prawdopodobnie pierwotni Landgraabowie. * syn Lorda Gildii Demetriusza, majętny znudzony szlachcic. * dowódca marynarki Kupczyc, bardzo wrogo nastawiony do Piratów, ojciec Czarnego Żagla Korbina Krucza Blizna. Trybunał Piratów (Korsarzyn) * dowódca Czarnej floty, matka Mgiełki, dowodzi, że to kupcy dokonali zamachu na Spotkaniu Pokojowym. * piękna córka Klarysy. * przystojny i doświadczony pirat, największy wróg Gildii, syn Admirała Horusa Mandragora. Gracz może zdecydować, czy stanie po stronie piratów czy po stronie gildii. W zależności od tego dostępne są różne misje oraz decyduje to o rozwiązaniu wielu zagadek. Np. Jeśli stanie się po stronie piratòw, okazuje się że Dacjan uciekł razem z Mgiełką "aby nic nie przeszkadzało ich miłości", a za atakiem stoją Kupczyce i to oni są przyczyną wojny. Zmiana Tytułu Dowolny Sim po przejściu jednej z misjii może stać się Członkiem Gildii, Piratem lub Poszukiwaczem Skarbów. Tytuł można zmienić w wyposażeniu oraz Sim dostaje nowe przywileje np. Wyprawy Pirackie lub Kupowanie w Sklepach Gildii. Możliwe zakończenia wojny ''Zwycięstwo Kupczyc'' Kiedy pasek wojenny znajduje się obok znaku Kupczyc pojawi się misja z zakończeniem wojny. W tej misji Gracz rozwiązuje zagadkę przyczyny wybuchu wojny. Okazuje się że to Lord Gildi Demetriusz Landgraab przekupił pirackich przywódców, a następnie oszukał. Admirał Mandragora nie może w to uwierzyć i sprzeciwa się Demetriuszowi, gdyż uważał że Kupczyce powinny działać honorowo. Monarcha musi wybrać, którego z kupców ma poprzeć, a potem co zrobić z drugim (zabić lub wygnać). Jeśli wybierze Horusa będzie on wnosił o wygnanie piratów, a jeśli Demetriusza to o śmierć dla nich. Ostateczne słowo ma monarcha. Za pomoc Kupczyce fundują pomnik na rynku miejskim. ''Zwycięstwo Korsarzynu'' Kiedy Królestwo pomaga w misjach Flocie Korsarzynu, pojawi się misja z zakończeniem wojny. Gracz spotyka się ze Straszną Kapitan Klarysą Mroczną Falą oraz Czarnym Żaglem Korbinem Kruczą Blizną, którzy z pomocą monarchy porywają Admirała Horusa Mandragore i decydują o jego losie. Następnie szkolą piratów oraz rycerzy przed atakiem na Stolicę Kupczyc. Gdy atak przebiega pomyślnie pojawia się Lord Gildii Demetriusz Landgraab, ktory staje do pojedynku z monarchą. Gdy monarcha wygrywa decyduje o losie Demetriusza. Za pomoc piraci dekorują Rynek Miejski. ''Neutralne zakończenie'' Monarcha może również przeprowadzić proces sądowy, który zaprowadzi pokój międzi Flotą Piratów, a Bogatymi Kupcami. Podczasz procesu głównym świadkiem jest Dacjan Landgraab. Możemy się również dowiedzieć kim jest Korbin Krucza Blizna dla Horusa Mandragory. Po procesie dowódcy udają się do sali tronowej podpisać Traktat Pokojowy. Obie strony z wdzięczności budują pomnik na Rynku Miejskim. Kategoria:The Sims Średniowiecze Kategoria:Dodatki do The Sims Średniowiecze en:The Sims Medieval: Pirates and Nobles es:Los Sims Medieval: Piratas y Caballeros fr:Les Sims Medieval: Nobles & Pirates ru:The Sims Medieval: Пираты и знать pt-br:The Sims Medieval: Piratas & Nobres